The objective of the invention is to provide a special high quality firearm of extraordinary accuracy and low cost manufacturing modalities as compared to conventional semi automatic firearms of the rifle class. A further advantage is to provide a rifle of such simple design and function of the internal and external working mechanism, so that the invention can be assembled and dis assembled with great ease and without loss of accuracy in that process. A further feature and advantage of the present invention over the prior art exists in its regulated non deflecting operating spring which serves a dual purpose, such as offsetting the back pressure of various cartridge loads and to also tighten down without this feature so that the action can be operated manually without the semi automatic function. Still another feature of the invention is to provide a solid one piece unitary embodiment which serves as the rear stick as well as the receiver housing, which in turn is comprised of minimal working parts and thus presents lower manufacturing costs of conventional semi automatic rifles. Other features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the following summary of the invention.